Perfect Two
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: This is for Darknite's birthday. Hope you like it. :


This is for Darknite's birthday and just because I'm writing this doesn't mean that no one else isn't going to write a story full of Abhirika fluff for Darknite's birthday not mentioning names *cough* *cough* VB. Happy belated birthday. It doesn't have that much fluff but it is sort of romantic. I got this idea from a song and yes he will sing the song in this story but the boy version. They are girlfriend and boyfriend but Abhijeet's the one who had said I love you but she has never replied as she was always waiting for the perfect time even though she also loved him. They haven't kissed either. The song was Perfect Two by Auburn. This is the link to the actual song watch?v=GHkhRqQLmyQ and this is the boy singing watch?v=fqJl7cWYw9E. I think you guys should listen to the song before you read this the story will make more sense that way. I'm writing this story a little out of my comfort zone so please let me know how you liked it.

Perfect Two:

Abhijeet was walking back and forth in his house worried. He had just found out that Daya had proposed to Muskaan and asked her to marry him. She of course said yes. Now the both of them were pushing him to ask Tarika to marry him or else they wouldn't get married. Tarika had no idea about this. Abhijeet was worried because a couple of days ago they had gotten into a serious fight about something which caused Tarika to break up with him. Abhijeet was upset but he was getting ready to go to a party that someone held because they had rescued her husband from a dangerous MAFIA gang. They had invited the entire CID team including the forensic team but only Tarika, Abhijeet, Daya, and Muskaan were going since the rest of the team was working on a case.

Abhijeet was getting ready when he gets a call all of a sudden he gets a call which breaks him out of his train of thoughts.

He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Daya.

Abhi (sad tone): Hello?

Daya (worriedly): Hello? Abhijeet what's wrong why are you upset?

Abhi (heaving a sigh): Oh nothing…

Daya: It sure doesn't sound like nothing to me.

Abhijeet sighed again.

Daya: Did you have another fight with Tarika?

Abhi: hmm.

Daya: What did you do?

Abhi (defending himself): HEY! What do you mean "what did you do?" I didn't do anything.

Daya: Abhijeet I'm sure you did something that's the only reason she got in a fight with you.

Abhi: But I… hmm ok fine all I did was flirt with the shopping clerk at the store and Tarika just happened to be at the same store as me at the same time.

Daya: ABHIJEET When are you going to grow up?

Abhi: It's not my fault that my flirting habit doesn't go away.

Daya: Abhijeet you have a girlfriend now you have to stop.

Abhi: But…

Daya: No buts Abhi, how would you feel if Tarika flirts with boys in front of you?

Abhi (complaining tone): Buut I didn't know she was there.

Daya: Ok that's even worse flirting behind her back. Really Abhi? Smarten up.

Abhi: You're not being very helpful you're just making me feel guiltier.

Daya: Good because you are.

Abhi: Dayyyaaa….

Daya: Abhijeet think about it.

Abhijeet thought for a while and realized he would feel super bad if Tarika was flirting with someone else even though she had a boyfriend.

Abhi: Yea I guess you're right.

Daya: Good then apologize to her.

Abhi: ok thanks yaar.

Daya: Don't thank me thank Tarika who puts up with your childish behavior and flirting habit.

He hung up and sat down. Then the flashback of that day came to his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Abhijeet was at the store buying some food and Tarika came up behind him and stood in the line. She didn't realize it was him until he started talking to the lady or more like flirting. Tarika made an annoyed face and waited for him to finish. After he was done he was about to move when Tarika patted his shoulder. He turned around and he gave a mar gay look. She was standing with her arms folded across her chest and had a very mad and annoyed look on her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store into a more private area._

_Tarika: Abhijeet?_

_Abhi (like a small child who was caught stealing candy by his mother): Yea…_

_Tarika (angrily): YEA THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? YEA?_

_Abhi (annoyed now): Look Tarika I don't mean the things I say._

_Tarika (tearing up): SO you don't love me?_

_Abhi (softy): Tarika that's not what I meant. _

_Tarika: Then what do you mean?_

_Abhi: Tarika look I…_

_Tarika (angrily): No you look Abhijeet I can't spend my life with a guy who barely spends time with me and goes around flirting with other girls. What will people say? They are just going to say that Senior Inspector Abhijeet is just using Dr. Tarika for his own fun and in the end it'll all come around to me being called nasty things!_

_Abhi: Tarika I don't care what other people say I only care about what you say._

_Tarika: but I care what others say and what I'm saying to you, you've understood well. I know you aren't going to stop your flirting habits so I'm the one who has to do something._

_Abhi: So what you're going to break up with me?_

_Tarika (softly): Yea you could say that._

_His eyes widened and Tarika turned to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back._

_Abhi (angrily): What you're going to break up with me?_

_Tarika (quietly and looking away): Yes_

_Abhi: FINE look in my eyes and tell me._

_Tarika took a deep breath and looked in his eyes._

_Tarika (her voice barley over a whisper): I'm sorry Abhijeet it's over… I'm breaking up with you._

_She removed his hand and ran away. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she ran._

_Abhijeet felt the ground slip from beneath him and he never though his flirting would cause this much damage. He got in his car and drove home. His rash driving could tell you how upset he was as he nearly got into an accident… TWICE. _

On the other side Tarika is also getting ready and remembering the incident. She goes into a Flashback of her own.

_Tarika's Flashback:_

_Tarika ran away crying and sat in her car. She puts her head on the steering wheel and pours her heart out. She drives home her tears blurring her eyes. Somehow she makes it home and goes inside and slams the door closed ventilating her anger on it. She changes her clothes wearing a loose shirt with short shorts and grabs a bucket of ice cream and a spoon and sits down. She was a total mess but was still looking cute._

_Abhi's Flashback:_

_Abhijeet got home and throws open the door with a hard bang. He stomps over to his room and flops down on the bed. His hair was falling forward on his head and his poor eyes were red._

_After that day they had barley talked to one another and Abhijeet rarely came to the Forensic Lab and when he had to he would throw Tarika apologetic glances which she would ignore._

_Tarika also didn't come to the Bureau unless she had to hand in reports, which she would directly hand to ACP or Daya._

_Flashbacks over._

Tarika got ready and she was looking very cute and was wearing a short loose dress. She grabbed her phone, keys, and wallet and left.

Abhijeet also finished getting ready and grabbed his phone, CID Badge, gun, and wallet and left on his bike.

Everyone met up at the party and Abhijeet saw Tarika. She looked just like a delicate flower to him at the moment. Be too rough and she'll crumble. All he really wanted to do now was hold her tightly and never let her go. He walked close to her but she walked away. He tried a couple of times and finally grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd. She looked at him with a stern face.

Tarika: What?

Abhi: Look Tarika I'm…

Someone: TARIKA? Where are you?

Tarika turning towards Abhijeet: Look can we talk later?

Abhi: But Tarika…

She turned and walked away.

Abhi (quietly to himself): I'm sorry.

Daya saw this from a corner and went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet turned and looked at Daya, his eyes were teary and by the looks of it he had enough punishment and it totally looked like he regretted what he did big time.

Daya: Abhijeet do something that she'll never forget.

Abhijeet was left alone until he came up with a great idea.

Daya walked over to Tarika and Muskaan and started talking to them.

Daya: I think he regrets what he did now.

Tarika: I feel really bad, I don't want to do this to him.

Musi: C'mon this is the only way he is going to stop flirting with girls.

Tarika (sighing): Yea I guess you're right.

Abhijeet walked onto the stage and grabbed a guitar from the band player and started playing.

Abhi: I can be the peanut butter to your jelly

I can be the butterflies you feel in your belly  
I can be the captain and you can be my first mate  
I can be the chills that you feel on our first date

He was staring straight at Tarika and Muskaan and Daya were smiling.

I can be the hero and you can be my side kick  
I can be the tear that you cry if we ever split  
I can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or I can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

He walked over to her and sang right beside her.

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause girl you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

He gently touched her face and then turned around before a tear slipped down his face.

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

He turned and looked very serious.

Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you for you (for you)  
You take the both of us of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two

I can be the prince and you can be my princess  
I can be the sweet tooth you can be the dentist  
I can be the shoes and you can be the laces  
I can be the heart that you spill on the pages

I can be the vodka and you can be the chaser  
I can be the pencil and you can be the paper  
I can be as cold as the winter weather  
But you don't care as long as we're together

Don't know if I could ever be  
Without you cause girl you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry

Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you for you (for you)  
You take the both of us of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two…

I love you Tarika!

Everyone clapped and congratulated him on his wonderful voice. No one knew he could sing so well not even Daya and Tarika.

Tarika was about to go over to him and forgive him even though she wasn't mad at him, but he disappeared in the crowd. When the crowd moved out and everyone went back to enjoying the party she noticed that Abhijeet wasn't there anymore.

She went looking for him. She found him standing at an edge of a cliff, he was lost in his own world and was stepping forward. He was about to take another step which was right off the cliff when Tarika yelled at him.

Tarika: ABHIJEETT!

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts and looked down. He quickly moved back, he didn't know when he wandered off in the thoughts of Tarika.

Tarika stomped over to him and violently shook him.

Tarika (angry and upset): ABHIJEET WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Dekh kai nahi chal sakte kya?

Abhi (moving her hands away): Tume kya tum tou much se pyaar nahi karte.

Tarika looked in his eyes with a hurtful expression.

Tarika: ABHIJEET!

Abhijeet walked away back to the party. Then Tarika walked back to the party and got on the stage and grabbed the microphone.

Tarika: ABHIJEET!

He turned and looked at her surprised. She wasn't one of those girls who would speak out.

Tarika: ABHIJEET I LOVE YOU!

The words echoed around him and a small smile danced on his lips.

Tarika (she sang a small line from the song he sang): Abhijeet Cause your the one for me for me (for me)  
And I'm the one for you for you (for you)  
You take the both of us of us (of us)  
And we're the perfect two

We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two…

Cause you're the apple to my pie  
You're the straw to my berry  
You're the smoke to my high  
And you're the one I wanna marry.

Abhijeet I love you and I wanna marry you.

Abhijeet smiled real big and Tarika held out her hand and ran over and grabbed it and kissed it.

Everyone clapped and whistled.

Someguy: WAIT WAIT isn't the guy suppose to propose?

Daya (smiling): YEA BUT THEIR PART OF THE CID TEAM AND WE NEVER DO ANYTHING THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE!

Everyone laughed and clapped.

Abhijeet and Tarika gave each other a hug.

Abhi (whispering in her ear): I love you Tarika and I'm sorry I'll try never to flirt again.

Tarika: TRY?

Abhi: Yup no promises just in case I can't help it and it happens accidently.

Tarika: I know but this was also Daya's idea.

Abhi: Daya's idea huh?

He smirked and then turned to Daya.

Abhi (yelling on stage): DAYA KE BAACHHE!

He jumped off the stage and ran after Daya who took a head start and ran away.

The entire crowd looked at the two Senior Inspectors running around like little children. Musi, and Taaru whacked their foreheads.

Tarika (sheepishly): Like we said before we don't do thing like regular people would do.

Everyone started to laugh again and Daya and Abhijeet stopped running and blushed.

Someone: BUT THEY ARE STILL THE BEST OFFICERS WHO KEEP US SAFE!

Someoneelse: YUP YOU SAID IT.

EVERYONE: CID ZINDA BAD!

The team smiled proudly.

The enjoyed the rest of the party and then they left for their homes. Muskaan and Daya left since ACP had called them urgently. Abhijeet and Tarika also insisted to come but they ignored them and left.

Tarika sat in her car and Abhijeet came over and said bye to her.

Abhi: Bye Tarika.

Tarika: Bye Abhi.

He leaned in through the window and kissed her cheek. She blushed and waved to him as he went over to his bike.

Tarika tried to start her car but it didn't.

Tarika: Damn!

She got out and before Abhijeet could leave she got on behind him and hugged him from behind. Abhijeet was surprised and quickly turned his face.

Abhi: Tarika kya hua?

Tarika: Nothing, it seems as if god wants us to stay together.

Abhi: Huh?

Tarika: My car doesn't start.

Abhi (smirking): oh I see.

Tarika (nervous): Oh don't show me that look.

Abhi: ok ok let me call the tow company and they can pick up your car and you can come with me and we can get it in the morning.

Tarika: Ok.

He called and then they left towards Tarika's house.

Tarika had her arms wrapped around his chest all the way there and it seemed as if she would never let go. Her head was on his back.

Abhijeet was smiling the entire way and once they reached Tarika's house they got off and went to the door. Tarika unlocked it and stepped inside. Abhijeet leaned against the door and watched her. She turned around and looked at him confused.

Tarika: Come inside Abhi, abb invitation lo gay kya?

Abhi (smiling): Nahi Tarika, I should get going it's getting late.

Tarika (smirking): Oh since when are you so formal?

Abhi (shrugging): It's 12:30 Tarika.

Tarika (like a little kid): but I don't want you to goooo….

Abhijeet smirked. Then she grabbed his arm in a flash which caught Abhijeet by surprise and pulled him in and closed the door behind him. She pushed him against it and pulled herself close to his body so he was pressing him against the door. She slipped her hand under his arm and locked the door. Their faces were inches apart. Abhijeet looked at her, both could feel the love coming from one another. Tarika reached up grabbing his shirt as a way to pull her up and kissed his right cheek and he instantly closed his eyes and put his hands on the cool door. Tarika then kissed his left cheek and he wrapped on hand around her waist and she smiled sweetly at his innocent expression. She slowly moved towards his lips and kissed them gently and Abhijeet's eyes fluttered open in shock. He wasn't expecting this type of behavior from Tarika as he always thought that he would be the one who will take this bold step, but he responded to her lips and both lips played with each other until they broke apart in need for air. Both opened their eyes and Tarika blushed slightly and turned around. She took a step forward when Abhijeet grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. He grabbed her hands and moved his way up feeling her entire arms until he got to her shoulder then he moved her hair and pulled the sleeve of her dress down and kissed her neck gently and lightly. Tarika shivered and quickly turned around in his arms. She hugged him tightly and he picked her up bridal style and she burrowed her head in his neck. He carried her over to the sofa and put her down. He leaned over her and kissed her lips again and she wrapped her hands around his neck and he had his hands on either side of her on the couch so he didn't fall on her. He kissed her gently and then moved back. She quickly got up and pulled his hands around herself and wrapped her own hands around his neck and kissed his lips. She moved back and pulled of his coat still standing in front of him.

Abhi: Tarika…

Tarika: Shhhh!

He turned around and she hugged him from behind and Abhijeet smiled. He turned around and looked her in the eyes. He could see pure love and devotion from her.

Tarika: Abhijeet I love you.

Abhi: I love you too Tarika.

She smiled and he picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on the bed and turned around to leave. Before he could take another step Tarika's leg stopped him. He was in front of him and he smirked. He went around it but Tarika quickly jumped up and ran to the door slamming it shut. She locked it and walked towards him with a seductive look.

Abhi: Tarika what are you doing?

Although he was enjoying this, he managed to keep a straight face.

Tarika nodded. She closer and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist. He pulled her closer and she fit perfectly in him. It seemed as if they were always meant to be together. He pulled off the sleeves of her dress and kissed her neck lightly causing her to shiver. She walked closer causing him to step back until he hit the edge of the bed and fell on it. She climbed up over him and kissed his neck. She put her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. Abhijeet took this chance and flipped over so that she was stuck under him. He pulled off her dress and kissed her neck again but this time he bit her lightly. Tarika instantly reach up and hugged him tighter making her hands into fists. He somehow slipped his hands under her and held her tightly. She closed her eyes and relaxed and soon they both fell asleep.

The next morning:

Abhijeet woke up to the sweet smell of Tarika's hair. He opened his eyes and realized that he was still laying over her and got up gently and covered her up with the blankets. He went over to the window and looked out to the city below. A couple seconds later she stirred and opened her eyes. She got up with the sheets still wrapped around her and went over to Abhijeet. She wrapped the sheets around him also and both looked outside to the buzzing city. It was only 5:00 am but everyone was already out and about. Abhijeet had his arms around her bare waist and she held the sheets around him and herself. Both stayed quiet for a while until the ring of Abhijeet's cell broke the silence.

Abhi: Hello? Senior inspector Abhijeet here.

Abhi: khoon? Ok we'll be there soon.

Both sighed and knew there loving moments were over but the thought of them coming back anytime soothed them and Abhijeet grabbed his shirt and pulled it on and left to go get ready at his own house and Tarika walked into the shower. Both got dressed and met again at the crime scene along with everyone else and their normal days had once again started.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it and please please review. Sorry for it getting so late I got a wwriter's block in between. Once again Happy belated birthday Darknite.


End file.
